Until I come
by some random gal
Summary: Yume has been cheated by her boyfriend and refuses to let him see her unless she sees him by will. Now two years later, has Yume healed and has her ex repented for his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Some random gal. Here I am writing another story when i haven't finished any of the others. .. AAAH! this is a bad habit. aniway..this is a short prologue(and I mean short) just to get you going. read and enjoy. try to figure out who the man is. It's kinda obvious.

* * *

Until I Come

Prologue

'HOW COULD YOU?!"

'Yume…please.' A woman with Blond hair and sapphire blue eyes filled with tears threw a chair in from of a man with tan skin, blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Yume, please, I can explain.' The woman, Yume, stopped her crying for a minute and laughed a humourous laugh.

'What's there to explain? I saw. You and she were kissing. YOUR MOUTH WAS ON HERS!' The man looked panicked, desperately trying to make up an excuse.

'…Can you ever forgive me?' He finally said lamely. Yume glared at him with cold icy eyes.

'I hate you.' She drawled darkly. 'I don't think I can, but.' The man's head, which was bowed in embarrassment and guilt, shot up. 'If I ever can find it in my broken heart to forgive you,' the hysteria Yume was trying to surpress burst out and her voice grew shrill. 'Until the day that I come to see you myself, DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!' Yume went up to the man, slapped him with a loud crack, ran out of the house and then ran out of Forget-Me-Not Valley to Mineral Town.

* * *

There. Short aint it. but good, i guess. I also forgo to diclaim the stuff. I don't own Harvest moon and, if you guys watch Special A, I dont own the line 'until I come to see you myself, don't you ever show yor face to me again.' ...yer, aint I a thief :P. R&R plz and I'll see you in chapter one. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long. I had such terrible writer's block when it came to this sotry. That, and I lost the book which I wrote this story in, therefore forgetting how the sotry went-_-''. But I found it again and wrote is as fast as I could. I also apologize if it seems a little rushed, thats because I was actually rushing. So, scroll down and enjoy people!

* * *

Until I Come

Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

_Two years later…_

'Hey Yume! Your hammer is ready.' Woman with long, blond hair and sapphire blue eyes looked up from her work as a man with blue eyes and blond hair hidden under a blue cap walked up to her and handed her a hammer.

'Ah! Thanks Gray. I've been waiting for this. Could you wait here for a bit?' Yume went back inside her house and came out with some Baked Corn, butter quickly melting on it, 'Here. This is just a thank you for upgrading my tools for me.' Grays usual stone face lit up as he eagerly took the dish from her hands. He quickly hid his face behind his cap.

'T-Thanks Yume. Oh! Gotta go. Grandpa.' He quickly dashed away, munching on the warm treat and a small smile on his face. Yume took her new hammer and began smashing the large boulders that covered a fair amount of her field. _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

'Whoo! Go Yume! Show those boulders who is boss!' Yume, in surprise, stopped in mid swing and ended up falling backwards. _Thud!_

'Owww…KAREN!' The long haired brunette laughed her husky, feminine laugh.

'Sorry about that. But I couldn't resist.' She pulled Yume back to her feet. 'Anyway, I have come to invite you a girl's sleepover. Only the young women of Mineral town are going.' Yume swung her head around so fast it snapped. The last time they had a girl's night out, Karen had gotten so drunk that she actually began flirting with a hat stand and danced the waltz with Duke. She backed away slowly.

'Gee Karen…thanks for the offer but…I have…uh…something to do tonight so…' Karen sensed the blond's discomfort and laughed.

'Don't worry. Ann said that there will be no alcohol. Much to my dismay, but oh well. So, you coming now?' Yume eyed her suspiciously, then nodded.

'OK, I'll come. But the minute you drink one drop of alcohol, I am leaving and you are on your own. I am not going to drag you back to you house again. Understood?' Karen raised her hand in a pledge.

'Stick a needle in my eye, eat a poison mushroom 'til I die. See you at the inn at eight o'clock sharp.' With a wink, Karen left.

Yume climbed up the stairs and wandered into Ann's room. Strangely to her, it was dark, and Yume hoped that she wasn't late and they all went to sleep already. She blindly reached out for the light switch.

'Girls?' She called out. There was no reply. Finally, she found the light switch and flicked it on. Click! The lights flicked on and, grinning in front of her, were the young women of Mineral town: Popuri, a sweet pink-haired girl; Ann, a red head tomboy; Elli, a cute brunette nurse; Mary, a dark-haired shy librarian and Karen, a wide grin stretched across her face.

'Surprise! Welcome to the two-year-anniversary party of when Yume first came to Mineral town!' Everyone cheered, coming over to Yume and giving her a suffocating hug.

'Thanks girls!' Yume gasped. 'But…oxygen…'

'Opps. Girls, let her go.' They all released her and Yume fell to the floor, gulping in air. She glared at everyone, but only half-heartedly.

'That wasn't called for.' Ann giggled.

'We're sorry Yume, but we just love you. That's all.'

'You're a really good friend, Yume.' Mary murmured.

'We are uber glad you came to Mineral Town.' Popuri smiled kindly.

'You're a good gal!' Karen crowed, smacking her on the back. Yume was beginning to tear up as she was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

'Aww…everyone.' Yume sobbed. Elli cooed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'There there.'

'But anyway…' Karen said a smirk suddenly on her face. 'LET'S PARTY!' Yume and the women of Mineral Town had the night of their life, having pillow fights and telling each other ghost stories.

'I swear! I saw this shape in the mirror at midnight!' Yume cried.

'Well, what did you see?'

'…If I were to describe it…I'd say it looked like the Kappa.' Everyone laughed.

'TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!' Ann suddenly announced and they all sat in a circle in the middle of the room. 'Mary.'

'Truth.' Said girl replied instantly.

'You and Gray a couple yet?' Mary swiftly flushed a deep red and jerkily nodded. Everyone "ooh-ed" and "ahhh-ed". 'Karen.'

'Dare.' She said bravely, holding her head high.

'…I'm sorry. I dare you to drink a cup of vinegar.' Karen's face quickly fell.

'Mary! I never knew you could be so evil!' Mary bowed her head. Ann went down stairs and came back up with a small cup of vinegar. Karen took it and stared at it as if it was something revolting. Well, technically it was. She took a deep breath and drank it all in three gulps. She promptly dropped the cup. 'UGH! SOUR!' Everyone tried, and failed, to stifle their amusement. Karen glared at everyone. 'Grrr…Yume.'

'Truth.' She replied, still giggling.

'Have you ever had a boyfriend?'

'I ha-' Yume stopped as a sudden rush of memories came flooding into her head. 'I…' It was so sudden, it overwhelmed her, it tore her heart, and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes in front of everyone. Even through the blur, she could tell that everyone's face has become a concerned frown.

'Yume?' Karen crawled over and put a hand on her back. Yume could barely feel it. The memories got worse; him kissing her, the look he had when he saw her see him, and the pleading look he gave when he begged for forgiveness.

'I did…have a boyfriend.' Yume whispered hoarsely. 'When we first met, he seemed arrogant and self-centered, but could be sweet when he wanted to be.' The memories got worse; the day when it all ended, them kissing each other, his horrified face, his voice…

_Can you ever forgive me?_

'But-' Yume tried her best to keep her cool, but the hysteria quickly bubbled up and she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. 'I then caught him kissing another girl. He cheated on me!' All the other women, stared at Yume, wide-eyed, the quickly gathered around her, saying soothing words and giving her tissues. After a while, she managed to gain a little self control and gave everyone a watery smile. 'I'm sorry. I ruined the sleep over.' Karen shook her head.

'It's ok Yume. You know, it sort of explains why you just suddenly showed up out of nowhere that day two years ago.' Yume nodded.

'Yeah, after I broke up with him, I simply packed and left for here, Mineral Town.' Everyone sat and listened.

'What did you say to him?' Popuri asked. Claire dug to the back of her mind and retrieved the rest of the memories she worked to hard to get rid of. She could tell them. They may still be painful, but she had grown stronger over the years.

'I told him to never see me again unless I went to see him.' Everyone lapsed into silence.

'…You are too easy on him.' Ann said. Yume glanced at the orange head, surprised.

'What?'

'She's right.' Karen said. 'You are just gonna let him off the hook after he hurt you Yume? NO! He deserves to suffer like you have, to feel the pain that you felt, to have his own heart trampled on.' Yume and the other girls sweat dropped at how dramatic Karen sounded but…

'You're right.' Yume said, suddenly realizing how ridiculous her claim sounded that night. 'He should pay. I am not going to just sit here and let him just move on.' The Mineral town women smiled. 'You're right Karen. He should pay. He should suffer!' Claire stood up. 'Tomorrow I am going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley and give him a piece of my mind!' Everyone cheered.

* * *

Ill try to type faster...i promiseT.T


End file.
